Simplify the expression. $4t(t+8)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4t}$ $ = ({4t} \times t) + ({4t} \times 8)$ $ = (4t^{2}) + (32t)$ $ = 4t^{2} + 32t$